Horatio's Team
by EvilTulip
Summary: A small series of oneshots, perhaps even drabbles, on all of CSI:Miami's most important characters. Ryan Wolfe, Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista, Rick Stetler, Alexx Woods and Lieutenant Horatio Caine himself. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Ryan Wolfe

**A/N: **I watched my brother tidying the living room (he sometimes seems to have a very light form of OCD when it comes to tidying rooms) while I was changing the cartridge for my fountain pen, when this idea suddenly popped up. Hope you like it!

**Summary: **A small series of one shots, perhaps even drabbles, on the Miami-Dade CSIs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. I could only wish I owned my favorite CSIs!

**Ryan Wolfe **

Ryan Wolfe backed away from the microscope. He looked at the form he was supposed to fill in, about the results of his investigation.

There weren't many things in his life that he cared much about. As long as he could make a living out of his two passions; science and catching bad guys, and as long as his apartment was in order, his gun clean and everything in the place it was supposed to be, it was all right. That was something that bothered him the most about the crime scenes – it always was a mess. Ryan's OCD made him a very precise person, so everything that was untidy or out of place challenged him.

He wrote the results on the form, in a small, neat handwriting, making sure the form looked almost as neat as it did before he wrote on it. The cartridge of his fountain pen ran empty. Ryan removed the empty cartridge and threw it away in the trash can, before he took a spare cartridge and clicked it in the pen. He was ready to write on, when a small drop of ink was released from the feed and slid via the point onto the paper.

Damn. Ryan grabbed a tissue and tried to remove the ink spot that ruined the neatness of the form. When he came to realize this was hopeless, he grabbed a new form and re-noted his results.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine watched him from behind a wall of glass. Ryan seemed totally consumed by his task. Horatio was proud of his young CSI, knowing that someday he'd probably make a better CSI, maybe even a better supervisor than he could ever be. That was the one and only reason why Horatio still addressed Ryan as 'mr. Wolfe', instead of 'Ryan', for he respected him too much to just start calling him Ryan. Tim Speedle's death had been unnecessary, but without it, Ryan's abilities as a CSI would never have flourished as much as they did now. Funny how things could turn out to be.

The End.

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated and useful or good reviews will always get reply.


	2. Eric 'Delko' Delektorsky

**Eric 'Delko' Delektorsky**

Eric Delko was all alone in the Questioned Documents lab, examining a piece of paper. He loved working as a CSI for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. The thrill of catching the perp, the excitement when a piece of evidence could prove an important part of the crime and his duties as the team's frog man.

He cared for the victims and their families in a way that resembled Horatio Caine's care for the victims and their families.

Eric, being a Roman Catholic, was happy to be able to do something for society, hoping to make the city of Miami a safer place for others to live in. He would sacrifice his life for other people if he needed to.

Eric took a sample of the ink on the paper and put this on a new piece of paper, which he put in a beaker filled with water. This may be the oldest and simplest process in the whole Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

The water rose through the paper, taking none of the ink with it on it's way up. Waterproof. Eric repeated what he had done before, but now with pure alcohol as the solvent. This time, the ink travelled along with the alcohol. Alcohol-based ink.

Horatio walked in, not saying a word and Eric did not notice him. This CSI was one Horatio cared for, because…

Well, because Eric was dedicated. Eric was the one who'd give you his friendship almost immediately, and one who was loyal to friends. Horatio had known about the tension between Ryan and Eric after Tim's death, but this tension seemed to have lessened. He indeed sure knew how to get in trouble when it came to either women or drugs, but this only reminded Horatio of another person in his life. One he also always covered for if it was needed. His brother Raymond.

Funny how habits could be the same in two very different people and how lives could eventually intertwine.


	3. Tim 'Speed' Speedle

**A/N: **Today, March 8 2007, is the day Lost Son aired on the Dutch television two years ago. I've written this one shot/drabble today actually because of that. I feel sad now.

**Tim 'Speed' Speedle**

It seemed like Timothy 'Speed' Speedle still wandered the corridors of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Speed had always been a good CSI. Good, great even, but not passionate about his work.

Crime scene investigation had always been a job for Speed. A pay check. Just that. An interesting job, yes, and a job that made him feel good because he helped people. But it still was a job, not a vocation.

He sometimes popped in and out of people's mind. But he never popped out of someone's heart or memory, because no one can forget Tim Speedle. And Horatio would never let people forget Speed, he had made a promise of that to himself.

It seemed like Tim Speedle still wandered the corridors of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Speed had always been a good CSI. Good, great even, but not passionate about his work.

You don't speak ill over the dead. This is a common expression. But no one was even able to speak ill over Speed. Except for the fact that he sometimes seemed to lack passion.

It seemed like Speed still wandered the corridors of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Speed had always been a good CSI. Good, great even, but not passionate about his work.

Speed had been a quick learner. And he also quickly made his way into your heart by being his own self.

Horatio would never forget Tim Speedle. The memory of Speed would never leave the Crime Lab, and certainly not Horatio's mind.

Funny how someone you missed could inspire you to get on with the things you're supposed to do.

**A/N: **Okay, since I put this 'chapter' up because of Speed's dying on Dutch TV two years ago, I now will ask for a number of reviews before I put the next 'chapter' up. The next one will be about Calleigh… so Calleigh-fans (and everyone else of course) please review!


	4. Calleigh Duquesne

**Calleigh Duquesne**

"Bang!"  
Calleigh walked over the gelatin block that should contain the bullet she just fired. Before collecting the round, she investigated the unburned gunpowder around the place of impact. Somewhat it reminded her of an ink blot.

Weren't ink blots the weird pictures psychologists used when they didn't have any clue about their patients? Yeah.

Somehow the unburned gunpowder also reminded her of the stain wine left on the bottom of your wineglass when you finished it.

Alcohol. Alcohol and guns were probably the keywords for her childhood and youth back in Louisiana. Her father had became an alcoholic a long time ago, and although he really tried to stay sober and although she tried to help him with it as much as she could, somehow it just wouldn't work.

Calleigh grabbed the bullet from the gelatin block and looked at it. At first glance, the round looked the same as the round collected from the victim's body. She examined it under the microscope, unaware of the man who was admiring her from his position near the door.

Calleigh was the CSI that was truly special for Horatio. Not because he loved her, he did love her as a friend and her genuine concern over him at the times when he needed it was in her favor too, but because she probably was the only woman, the only person he dared sharing some feelings with at times, because she wouldn't judge him, whatever he felt. She wouldn't judge anyone based on their feelings, but on their actions. Horatio couldn't do anything but admire her for it.

Calleigh found out that the fragmentation of both the just fired round and the bullet from the victim's body matched, and she took a closer look at the victim's bullet.

"Fired at close range, Smith&Wesson revolver. .22" she said to herself while searching for a form to fill in on the results.

Horatio liked the way sun light reflected on Calleigh's blonde hairs when they were on a crime scene, and the TL-light in the gun lab certainly couldn't do what the sun could do, but he couldn't deny that even here Calleigh was a beautiful woman. And Horatio had seen many beautiful women in his life time. Calleigh just seemed to have this innocence over her.

Calleigh noted her results on the form she finally had found and was still looking at the form when she turned around to leave the lab. First she noticed a pair of very nice black shoes, before realizing Horatio stood there. She smiled at him.

"Hey handsome!" she said happily.

Horatio smiled too. Funny how something as simple as a genuine smile could make you feel all right again.

**A/N: **Next one up will be Natalia!


	5. Natalia Boa Vista

**A/N: **I very much dislike Boa Vista, so this may somehow affect my writing about her. Though, I will keep it as objective from my point of view as possible.

**Natalia Boa Vista**

Natalia Boa Vista was the newest addition to the CSI team, but so far she had already experienced a lot. Not-work-related too.

She cut the tip off a q-tip and put this in an orange-y thing that was called a microcentrifuge tube. The tube she put in the centrifuge, while she would wait until it was done so she could put in it one of the bigger apparatuses.

Natalia used to have an abusive husband. Nick was his name. But she now tried to forget all of him. Too painful.

One thing she couldn't forget or deny was the hostility the team members, especially Ryan Wolfe, showed against her. And what for? For the fact that she had passed information about the lab to the FBI?

Could it be they saw this as betrayal? It didn't feel as betrayal and it hadn't back then, but the others apparently did feel so.

Except Eric, one CSI she wasn't sure about. She wasn't sure whether she actually loved him or not. But somehow, she thought she did, and she thought he'd love her back. Time would tell.

Why did Ryan have to act this hostile?

From a distance, Horatio watched this CSI. She used to be a DNA lab tech for cold cases. The reason why he had let her become a CSI was… Horatio didn't even know for sure himself. He knew the main part of his team didn't trust her yet and he himself wasn't entirely sure he did.

Natalia put the tube, which was done in the centrifuge, in the DNA apparatus.

Horatio walked off. Funny how one employee could make you wonder how trustworthy all of them were.

**A/N: **I know, pretty short and not very positive about Natalia. I'm sorry. But I sincerely don't like her.


	6. Rick Stetler

**A/N: **I dedicate this chapter to for being a writer I am a fan of and who always reviews to my stories. And for hating Rick Stetler even more than I do ;)

**Rick Stetler**

Rick Stetler felt so much hatred toward Horatio Caine. And what for? For Horatio was being promoted Lieutenant while he, Stetler, would have made a way better Lieutenant? No. This matter was something beyond such simple things as ambition.

This hatred was even beyond such complicated things as jealousy and love.

This hatred was… unexplainable. Some people just don't like each other. Stetler and Horatio hated each other. No, even worse than that – they couldn't stand each other.

Stetler cursed himself for even thinking about having to see the Lieutenant later on.

Horatio cursed Stetler for having to see him later on.

Actually, Stetler was just a pathetic person. Actually, the only reason why Stetler had wanted to become Lieutenant was for the respect it would gain him. Not realizing that if he'd do the right things at the right time, he could become more respected. Perhaps even more respected than the Lieutenant himself.

Stetler liked the attention. Stetler liked to search someone's history to no end and bring up any stupid thing one might have done every single time he'd meet that person.

Horatio hated Stetler for it. Horatio really did hate people at once or didn't hate people at all, but this was also the case with Stetler. In fact, Stetler had become more and more annoying over the years, to a point where Horatio was almost forced to hate him.

And Horatio wasn't alone in his hatred toward Rick Stetler. The whole lab hated him. Wasn't that always the case when a organization had advise departments as IAB? Probably. But as was Horatio's hatred toward Stetler not work-related, so wasn't the lab's hatred toward him too. And Stetler's hatred toward Horatio was not work-related either.

Perhaps Stetler had experienced something bad a long time ago, which would explain his behavior. Horatio pushed this thought out of his mind. He was willing to forgive Stetler for his behavior if he had a reason to be like this. But as long as he, Horatio, didn't know that reason, he'd still hate Stetler.

But pushing all of Stetler out of his mind was impossible. Funny how someone you hated could let you feel how you much you loved the people you cared about.


	7. Alexx Woods

**Alexx Woods**

Alexx looked at the paramedics, who brought in a victim. The body of a young man.  
"Car accident" they told her. "We think he may have been drinking. Twenty-two."

Twenty-two. Alexx stroke the man's hair.  
"Poor you. You're much too young. Let's see what killed you."

She undressed the victim and grabbed a syringe to get a sample of the man's blood for tox.

Maybe she was weird to talk to the victims. Maybe she did make it too personal. But for her, it was not making it personal by talking to the victim. It was her way of showing that she cared for them, a way to relate to them.

Alexx emptied the syringe in a tube, which she sealed and then she wrote her initials on the label.

She cared for the victims in a similar way that she cared for everyone. After all, the living were still able to tell others what is going on and what has happened, but they were also still able to get problems and that made her care for them. At the same time, the victims weren't able to tell others what happened but they weren't able to get in trouble any more. She, Alexx, hoped by caring for the victims in a way that was her unique way to be able to tell others what the victims tried to tell her.

Horatio looked at Alexx from behind the glass that separated the autopsy room from the room from where you could watch the ME perform autopsy on the bodies of the victims. He respected Alexx, for Alexx cared for the victims. The innocent. In a different way than he did, which made them some sort of great team. She cared for the innocent victims to say their last words, while he cared for the innocent victims' families by finding the killers.

Alexx started the y-incision. Where you would expect blood when you would make a cut in a living person, where you would be surprised it there wouldn't be blood, Alexx just was surprised as there was blood. Since all victims were supposed to be dead.

Horatio looked at Alexx making the y-incision. She cared for the dead and the living. He cared for the deceased's families and the living. Was there a difference in it? Perhaps. But he wasn't sure.

Funny how a person who cared for people in a similar but different way could make you understand how you could never take care for everyone.


	8. Horatio Caine

**Horatio Caine**

Horatio found himself on a spot from where he could oversee the entire crime lab. He had just finished the round he always took when his team was solving a crime.

First, he had been to Mr. Wolfe, of whom he knew to find him in either the Trace or QD lab, for Wolfe was a scientist first and a cop second.

Second, he had been to Delko, of whom he knew to find him somewhere busy with things that would catch the killer as soon as possible. Delko was, whatever his profession was, foremost a diver.

While on his way to Calleigh, Horatio suddenly had thought of Speed. The CSI that had died under his supervision. Horatio missed him so much.

Calleigh had been in her natural habitat of the Firearms lab. Horatio smiled when he thought of her obsession with guns. Calleigh was, more than everything else, a beautiful woman with the brains of a scientist, the gun-handling of a cop and the mind-set of the southern belle she was.

Fifth on his round had been Natalia. Beautiful Latina with a horrible past.

Horatio pushed all thoughts of Stetler out of his mind and concentrated on a nicer subject; Alexx. 'His' Medical Examiner, who was first of all a concerned human being.

Horatio cared for his team like an entomologist for his bugs, like a Marine Corps officer for the people he needed to trust. Horatio cared for his team… like the cop who'd gone through so much misery that he'd want to prevent such misery from happening to others. Like the cop he was.

Because Horatio's top three of characteristics existed of a split first place for three characteristics. First, he was a cop. First, he was a concerned human being. First, he was a scientist.

He cared for his team. And the people of Miami. And his family. But the members of his team WERE part of his family. At least, he felt it this way.

No one could match his team, Horatio was sure of that. And he was proud of every single one of the team members. Funny how each individual members of a group could tell you what life is but only the group by itself can tell you what love and concern means in this world they called crime scene investigation.

Miami-Dade Crime Scene Investigators. No. Horatio's team.

**A/N: **Okay, this was the last one! I hoped you enjoyed reading it, and if you want to read more of my stories, just visit my profile and pick one story that seems interesting to you!


End file.
